The present invention relates to the field of integrated processes for producing 2.5 FDCA (2.5-furandicarboxylic acid) from renewable-source carbohydrates. More specifically, related to a production process for 2.5 FDCA comprising two steps, a first step for producing 5-HMF via aqueous-phase carbohydrate dehydration, and a second step wherein 5-HMF is oxidized into 2.5 FDCA.